


It’s Snowing

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Diabetic Virgil AU but their diabetes isn't mentioned, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: It was snowing outside, but Virgil didn’t trust it seeing how it had been snowing since mid-November and never stuck around for more than twenty-four hours. But maybe it would stay around for a little bit now.Or.Somehow the conversation goes from the weather to skiing, to a conversation that will not be finished in time for them to leave for work.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 15





	It’s Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied Sex (at the end but there isn’t any kissing or sexual things happening)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

“It’s snowing by the way,” Virgil said as they made their way inside from taking out the trash.

“It’s always snowing,” Roman said from where he was sitting at the table while watching the morning news. “But, it always melts in a few hours so it doesn't really count.” 

“According to the weather, it might actually stay this time,” Logan said from next to Roman. “At least long enough to have snow for Christmas.”

“Really?” Virgil made their way over to the table after taking off their shoes. “I thought it was supposed to warm up again?” This had been happening since Thanksgiving. It would snow, then get warm again so the snow would melt, then the cycle would repeat. 

“It’s supposed to snow a lot tonight and all day tomorrow,” Roman said. “They said close to a foot, so when it warms up a little but it shouldn’t all melt.” 

“Is it supposed to be a storm?” Patton said from his position near the stove where he was cooking some eggs. 

“Possibly,” Logan responded and turned away from the TV which was now playing commercials. “But it shouldn’t be bad enough to cancel school.”

During the winter all of them watched the weather religiously to see if they would be having a snow day or not. It wasn’t guaranteed to cancel school during a big storm, but it was nice to prepare for it seeing how they all worked at the local school district so everyone except Virgil would have to tweak their teaching plans. 

“Good,” Virgil saw Patton moving to grab some plates from the cabinet. “‘Cause, I would hate to reschedule this week’s around the world day.” Every week, Patton and the other second and third-grade teachers, planned their lessons around a different country or culture. This week’s culture was the Deaf community and some of the Deaf parents of their students were going to be video calling with the class on Friday. So, having a snow day tomorrow would have affected the plans. 

“Says you. Do you know how hard it is to teach drama and theater to in-person and remote students and asynchronous students? Like that shit’s tough.” 

Virgil swore that they had it easy, as their methods hadn’t really changed all that much. They still had meetings with the kids they needed to see, rather it was in person or via video calls. The only super tough thing was making sure the kids who were meeting online were doing okay, but they were making it work. But Roman and Logan had it tough. The high school unlike the elementary school had teachers teaching both in-person and online students at the same time while still having to manage the remote kids. But at the elementary school, one group of teachers were given online and remote students only while another group had only in-person students. 

“I could only imagine,” Patton then spooned eggs onto the four different plates and brought them over to the table carefully. “Here.” 

“Thanks!” Roman said before turning off the TV. The weather wasn’t going to come back on before they left for work and the only thing on now were morning talk shows. 

“Thank you, as well.” 

“Thanks, Pat,” Virgil also said. “Apparently, even with the weird weather, they already opened up the ski resort.” 

“I know, it was on my news feed,” Roman replied. “As long as it’s cold enough they can make the snow.” 

“I know that, but you think it would have all melted. With all the warm weather and rain.” 

“It’s actually pretty hard to melt the man-made snow once it’s packed into the base layer.” 

“Ugh, I wish we could go skiing now.” Virgil knew the rest of them agreed with what they said. They weren’t buying season passes until they saw what happens with the COVID cases and restrictions, after all, if the resorts closed then they would be out a lot of money. Usually, they would have gone skiing on opening weekend, but that wasn’t the case for this season. 

“I know right,” Patton said, “Even some of my kiddos mentioned it.” 

“I still can’t believe that they ski and snowboard,” Roman said, and Virgil whole heartily agreed. “Like they’re what? Eight.”

“And, the skiers do it without poles too. That's the crazy part to me.” 

“Pat,” They began. “I ski without poles half the time. So does Lo. Where’s our praise?” As long as they were only doing greens or easy blues they didn't really need their poles. Maybe it had something to do with the fact both them and Logan had been skiing since the age of four while Roman and Patton only learned in college. 

“Do you want some praise?” Roman said, “‘Cause we have like what? Twenty minutes?” 

“Ro, don’t tease them,” Virgil seconded Patton’s statement because as Roman said, there were only twenty minutes before they had to leave. 

“What about me?” 

“Oh my god. Seriously Logan?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Snow”
> 
> Apparently, I can’t not make a skiing reference in anything lately. Like, I just need to go skiing, but I’m not going to be able to because of COVID and other things. But, one of these prompts is skiing so that’s going to be fun to write and I got the Sims 4 Snowy Escape so I can live through my Sims like usual. Also, if you can ski without poles I beg of you to teach me how because I always wanted to learn how but I use them to do turns on the steeper sections of all types of runs. But I would still love to try one of these days. 
> 
> Also, if you aren’t familiar with skiing when I say “green and easy blues” it's just two types of hill categories. Green circle are generally the easiest (less steep and wider ski areas), blue squares are medium (generally steeper but it could just be a skinner run), black diamonds are harder (much steeper or skinner or through trees), then double and triple blacks are the hardest and crazy. But, this is just for North America so it changes depending on where you are and not every hill with the same rating are made equal. Like some greens can be harder than some blacks which can be easier than some blues.


End file.
